The present invention is related to a combination lock which is equipped with a mechanism, permitting an operator to randomly vary the code thereof with ease. The improved combination lock of the present invention comprises a casing, an actuation rod and a slide rod disposed in parallel with each other, a pair of spring biased abutment rods and a pair of spring biased releasing rods that are in orthogonal engagement with the actuation rod and the slide rod respectively. The actuation rod is provided with a number of spaced actuation claws in respective engagement with a number of spaced restraint wheels disposed on the slide rod, each restraint wheel is disposed beside and in separable association with one corresponding dial wheel. Each releasing rod and the actuation rod and slide rod are provided with a recess thereon so as to selectively permit the slide motion of the actuation rod with respect to the releasing rod, and the slide rod with respect to the releasing rod respectively, thereby the dial wheels freed from the engagement of the restraint wheels by actuation claws of the actuation rod can be randomly rotated and a new code be set when the restraint wheels each having a central hole for the passage of the slide rod, on the wall of the hole being provided with a keyway, are engaged with the dial wheels again. Only when the restraint wheels in combination with the dial wheels are rotated to the right positions, i.e., the set positions, the keyways on the restraint wheels will come into alignment with the linearly positioned keys on the slide rod, permitting the spring biased slide rod to move back as long as the related releasing rod is pressed down so as to unlock the lock.
There is a common disadvantage associated with the general prior art combination locks adapted for suitcases of other burglar proof purposes, i.e., the codes of the combination locks are not variable. Such invariation of the code of a combination lock results in the following inconveniences:
1. A person using a number of combination locks simultaneously has to keep all the set codes well in mind, thus the combination locks are not facilitating to operate in one respect; and trouble may arise once the codes are forgotten or lost in the other respect. 2. Once the invariable code is exposed to the notice of other people, the combination lock becomes useless in consideration of security.
Furthermore, the common key operated locks have also disadvantages which cause the following inconveniences: 1. To carry the keys around is inconvenient, and the loss of key results in the awkwardness of locking himself or herself outside the door.
2. The constant of residents of a released house makes the landlord busy in changing the key-operated locks.
To solve the above cited problems associated with the prior art locks, the present inventor has worked out an improved conbination lock having a randomly variable code, the detailed decription thereof is given as below: